


Two against two against one

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural, Warehouse 13
Genre: Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Glitter, Monster of the Week, POV Alternating, POV Jody Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Just a couple of yahoos on an adrenalin kick.





	Two against two against one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> Please note that Jody and Donna are not there on official police business, and therefore aren't in uniform. It's important to set the scene.

With a deafening crash and a flare of pain Jody found herself thrown backwards and colliding with a stack of inventory. The man across from her flew across the kids activity tables to slide to a stop by a selection of tools.

Donna grappled with the _thing_ in her place, pinning its arms, while the unknown dark haired woman pulled a strange contraption out of her jacket and took aim at the creature — and Donna. Jody cursed, extracted herself from the wreckage, and scrambled for her dropped gun.

These two chuckle heads had jumped into the action when a father had put on a mask his kid made and transformed into some... _monstrosity._

“Don’t fire!” Donna shouted, half spun around as she tried to contain the hairy limbed freakshow.

The woman didn’t listen.

Electric blue streaks roared into life and caught Donna in their arching path, she jerked, shuddering, and fell the floor.

“Oopsie.” the woman winced.

The creature was momentarily stunned but continued advancing, the woman out manoeuvred it, ducking and weaving, slammed it into the wall and made a valiant attempt to body block it. It seemed confused, slow, but growing angrier.

Jody side-stepped, looking for a clear shot.

“Pete! Anytime you like!”

“Working on it!”

Jody watched as the man in question finally pulled a glue gun free from an outlet, had half a moment where he was literally sticky-fingered as it seemed to adhere to his hand, and then dropped it into a metallic silver bag. She had to look away as sparks flew.

When her eyes cleared the woman was panting harshly, and an ordinary man was sprawled on the floor below her with a some sort of wolf-bear-hybrid mask in his hands.

The woman took the mask, and the man didn't resist, instead getting up and running for the door and the street beyond.

Donna was still unconscious.

“Just in case?” she said to the guy.

“Yup, here.” he threw her a second bag and the mask got the same treatment as the glue gun.

“What the hell?” Jody muttered, hurrying to check on Donna. She had a pulse, breathing steadily. Absolutely covered in glitter but otherwise noticeably uninjured.

“Yeah, sorry about that, these things are a little hard to aim with sometimes,” the man said from behind him.

Jody turned in cold fury, “Those things are a health hazard, what are you, crazy? Firing electricity at people?”

They looked between each other with an apologetic shrug. “It’s better than a bullet right? She’ll be fine, I promise, the effects will wear off soon.” said the woman.

“We better leave before the local P.D shows up, I am _not_ filling out paperwork for the rest of the day.” the man, _Pete,_ said.

They turned to leave and Jody glanced once more over Donna before rounding on them, gun held loosely in her hand. They couldn’t walk away with such a dangerous item like it was nothing.

“Hey, wait! You can't just take that, that thing was making people into monsters!”

“I don't see any monsters around, do you Pete?”

“No, everyone looks normal to me Myka . Probably just a hallucinogen — small towns, there's always something weird going on.”

“Okay pal, I don't know what you two are playing at or what weird power trip you think you're on, but _**that**_ is dangerous!” she said, raising her weapon.

“United States secret service _buddy_ , and I'm going to have to demand you disarm.” the man moved, hand poised over a concealed weapon at his hip.

“Secret service?!”

“Yes, so take a step back ma’am, and let us do our job,” the woman said, arms raised in a show of non-aggression.

“I can't let you walk away with that.”

“Unless you want to end up like sleepy over there I'd suggest you reevaluate. Either way, this is coming with us, and you can stay here and play arts and crafts, ‘k?” Pete said.

“Is my friend really gonna be fine?”

“Absolutely, she'll have some short term memory loss, but nothing serious.” the woman replied, and they backed slowly out of the store.

 

* * *

 

“So, George Shultz’s original glue gun, that’s a new one,” Myka said.

“Seems like it brings any creation to life with frightening reality. Artie will be thrilled, new and unknown artefacts make him all jittery.”

“What do you think was with those two women?”

“Probably just two yahoos on an adrenalin kick. Civilians, huh? Never know when to leave things to the professionals.”

“Yeah you look real professional in that,” Myka waved at his jeans, blue blazer, and t-shirt.

“I was just blending in, flying under the radar. Plus I don't recall there being a dress code Miss Fancy-Pants-Power-Suit, you just like feeling in control.”

“I _am_ pretty powerful.”

“Yeah, I saw your moves back there, not half bad for someone who's never wrestled a bear before.”

“What sane person has ever wrestled a bear?”

“I have a past Myka, a long and interesting past.”

“If I buy you a cookie will you promise _not_ to tell me about it?”

“I'll take that bargain!”

Myka rolled her eyes. “Let's call Artie, tell him we’re on our way back.”

 

* * *

 

Chalk this one up to luck, it _was_ over, but Jody had no idea why or how. The kitschiest haberdashery and craft store in town was not where she’d expected to face off against a frankly cartoonish looking creature and the secret service.

Donna woke, groaning. “What happened? Did the creature show up? Did I miss it?”

Scrubbing paper confetti from her jacket she pulled Donna to her feet.

“That… is a very confusing story. Wanna review the security tapes and see if we can make any sense of it?”

“Sure…?”

She had a feeling they never would.

**Author's Note:**

> [Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/183474764260/spncoldesthits-march-2019-prompt-guilty) time again, feel free to ignore this entire work like it never existed, I’ll thank you later ;).
> 
> This months theme was “guilty pleasures in a craft store”, the guilty pleasure in my fic is the crossover element because I’m just indulging in rediscovering an old favourite show. It counts, I promise!


End file.
